The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to sharing content during a communication session.
Electronic communication sessions are sessions between two or more participants, and may occur over the Internet, by phone, etc. Oftentimes, the participants have shared interests and activities that make up a common ground between the participants. Shared interests might be a common investment, a jointly read web log (blog), shared musical tastes, or fascination with a particular celebrity. Shared activities might include a frequently played multiplayer game or joint development of a document.